


Very First Time

by belizafryler



Series: Sanvers Family Fluff [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Meet the Family, Sanvers - Freeform, Second Part of a Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but you don't need to read the first for it to make sense, choose your own family, chosen family, james and kara are dating, married sanvers, title inspired by a Bryan Lanning song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Sometime later, Maggie and Alex adopt.





	Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the continuation of October Daze, though it isn't necessary for you to have read that fic to understand this one. Suffice to say that in October Daze, Maggie and Alex reconcile with one another. I'm hopefully going to be becoming more active for this fandom, so if you have any ideas you would like to see written, please let me know either in the comments or on Tumblr @rainstanding.

Of course, nothing could ever be as easy as promising not to let someone fuck up their potential child. That just wasn’t the way life worked. And things weren’t perfect when Maggie finally coaxed Alex to return back to the apartment. Of course not. That would have been way too easy. But Maggie was done with the disillusion that she could live without Alex Danvers. She could not. And she wouldn’t try anymore.

Once Alex added Maggie’s name to the form that said she wanted to adopt, things did however, speed up a little. Two mums were more of a stable home, according to the foster care agency they were working through, than one mum who worked all the time.

Although, Alex had agreed to take a few months off when they got placed with a child. That suited Maggie fine --- she wanted the baby almost as much as Alex did, but one of them had to work, and Maggie was not positive that she knew how to whisper to babies the way Alex seemed to do. It was one of the things Maggie loved most about her wife.

They’d gotten married the week after Maggie returned to Alex. Maggie was no longer a Sawyer, but a Danvers, and damned proud to be one too. Each morning she would clutch Alex just a little tighter, relaxing as she breathed in her scent.

Today was the day that Maggie would be able to breathe in another scent, though. Their first baby was coming to them --- Alex and Maggie had spent a long time deciding what factors they should include in the upbringing of a child. And now they were finally getting the chance to put those plans in action.

Their daughter was thirteen months old, and just beginning to walk. She could babble, and her birth parents were nowhere in sight. It was a closed adoption, something that Maggie was grateful for. Maggie wasn’t sure what would happen if someone came barging into their lives and demanded their daughter. 

Their daughter had been born one year, and one month ago. But today, today she became Jamie Danvers, and was born in Alex and Maggie’s hearts. Now it was no longer Maggie and Alex versus the world for no reason other than to fight the bad guys… Now they had a reason to fight the bad guys. Their precious Jamie would be all that and more to them.

Alex was in love.

Absolutely, irrevocably, in love with the bundle placed in her arms for the first time. Alex didn’t know how she’d managed to live without the weight of her entire world resting both against her and in her arms. Maggie, for her part, was rather in love herself. Jamie Danvers seemed to be absolutely darling, without a doubt, but the way Alex held her…. It made the baby even more special to Maggie’s totally impartial opinion.

“Hello Jamie,” Maggie heard Alex whispering. “I’m your mama. Over there’s your mummy.. We love you so much, little one. You’ll never be alone. Not ever again, no.” Alex’s voice took on a dreamy tone as she let Jamie’s fist encircle her finger.

“Yes we do.” Maggie agreed in a whisper, her eyes filling with tears as she wrapped her arms around both of her girls. “And mummy promises that she will always love you. No matter what you do, or what you think, you can come to mummy and mama. We promise.” She whispered, tracing her fingers lightly over Jamie’s red curls.

With red hair and brown eyes, it was abundantly clear that Jamie Danvers was not their biological child. But neither mum nor mama cared. There was going to be no doubt in Jamie’s mind that both of her mothers loved her fiercely; a fact that would be imprinted from early on. Maggie and Alex would both make sure of it.

Their doorbell rang moments later, breaking the silence of the precious moment they’d been sharing. Alex’s face lit up however, cradling Jamie close. “I bet I know who that is,” she murmured to both of them. “I bet it’s your Aunt Kara. Let’s go say hi to Aunt Kara, hm? And Uncle James.” Maggie was grateful that all of Alex’s friends had agreed to become aunts and uncles of their baby. Lord knew that she didn’t have any family to speak of, not anymore.

Jamie’s eyes were starting to droop, but her curiosity was unmatched. She glanced this way and that, through heavily lidded eyes. “How much do you want to bet that Aunt Lena’s late because she’s making a scientific rattle?” Maggie called after Alex, making her wife laugh as she reached the door.

“Surprise! It’s a girl!” Kara’s voice was so excited, Maggie wondered how she had managed not to break down the door to get to her sister and niece. “Congratulations, mama. And you too, Mags.” Kara beamed, reaching to hold Jamie almost immediately, her eyes lighting up with excitement and unparalleled love.

“Congratulations, Moms.” James agreed as he reached over, hugging Alex once the baby was finally wrestled away from her. Then he came over and hugged Maggie too. He sat beside Maggie, a thoughtful smile on his face as he watched Kara lay on the floor with little Jamie.

“Don’t steal our thunder, Olsen.” Maggie teased him, which made the reporter laugh. “I don’t plan to. Yet, at least.” he stuck his tongue out at Maggie, giving her a chance to join in on the laughter.

“Oh Alex, she’s perfect.” Kara was saying as she sprawled out on the floor with her sister, Jamie mushed between them.

“I love her more than I thought possible.” Alex admitted, gazing down at her daughter proudly as she realised it was true. She had a daughter now, and a wife. Her dreams were all worth the wait. She reached out, and Maggie came over to her, giving her a soft kiss on the mouth, which seemed to be all she’d wanted.

They were a family now. It was everything Alex had ever wanted, and everything Maggie had always needed. They each glanced to Jamie, making a silent promise to do everything they could for their daughter.


End file.
